The New Girl
by MiriamTodd321
Summary: A new girl comes to Hayaka's class. While she seems to be a nice girl, it turns out that she's has quite a few secrets. This is not HayakaxMirai. MiraixOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dear School Gang Leader**

**Aiko P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you will be okay dear?"

I sighed as quietly as possible, turning to face my mother. _Here we go again, _I thought as I pasted on my fake cheerful smile. "I'll be fine, Mother. If I don't leave now, I'll be late." I said, grabbing my favorite school bag, the black one that I had fixed up myself. The other bags that I had were designer bags, and I hated them.

"Wait, aren't you taking the limo?" Mother asked, seeing me run for the door.

"No way-erm, no I'll be fine. Goodbye!" I replied as I slipped out the door. _Whew, that was a close one... _I thought as I ran in the direction of my new school. _Oh, dang it, I'm going to be late! _To save time, instead of going through the front, I ran to the back of the school and climbed to the top of the wall. As I jumped down, it occurred to me that it was probably not the best idea to do that in a dress. _Oh well, I don't care. _Running inside, I stared down the empty hallways. _Chemistry class 1/1, where are you?_ I looked around for about five minutes before I finally found the door.

"Sorry I'm late." I said as I walked in, bowing quickly. "I couldn't find the door." As I looked around the room, I noticed that basically everyone in the room was a guy! The guys stared at me,before yelling "It's a girl!" A lot of them started running towards me, but the first few got a taste of my heavy bag. They fell to the ground, and started laughing, until a boy with short black hair walked up to them and started lecturing them.

"Class, this is Daisuke Aiko. Aiko, why don't you go sit by Hayaka?" The teacher said, gesturing to said girl. I looked around, and saw the empty chair beside a girl with pink hair.

"Okay." I murmured, as I went to sit down.

_**Hayaka **__**P.O.V.**_

"GOOD MORNING SCHOOL GANG LEADER!" greeted me as I reached the school.

"Good morning?" I replied nervously, looking between all the boys.

"School Gang Leader, we will carry you to the classroom!" The boys announced happily.

"That's really not-" I started to say, but stopped when Katou grabbed me and ran for the classroom.

"Are you okay Banchou?" He asked once we were safely inside, ignoring the yells echoing down the hall.

"Yeah, thanks Katou!" I replied, smiling. He turned away with a blush, getting up to confront the guys who had just walked in. Once everyone came in and sat down the teacher made an announcement. The teacher said we would be getting a new classmate, but they hadn't arrived yet. Of course, Ichiro and Mirai wanted it to be a girl, as did most of the class.

_Another girl would be nice._ I thought as I grabbed my books. We were just about to start when the door opened, and in walked...a girl! She was slightly taller than me, with a thin frame, and long red hair. Her uniform(which was originally white like mine) was made up of a black jacket and red dress, unlike my white jacket and dress. She had a black school bag with chains and studs on it, and it seemed to be very heavy. Immediately, the boys ran to get her, but she smacked some of the boys with her bag. Katou immediately got mad at the boys for messing with her, then escorted them back to their seats.

"Class, this is Daisuke Aiko. Aiko, why don't you go sit by Hayaka." The teacher said. Then the girl walked over and sat down beside me, in between me and Mirai.

"Hello, how are-" I started to say, but stopped when I heard the teacher ask us to open up our school books. _Interrupted again! Oh__, well. I know! I'll just ask her sit with us for lunch! _Smiling, I opened up my chemistry book.

_**Aiko P.O.V.**_

At lunchtime, I was stuck looking for a place to sit. There were boys everywhere!

"Aiko! Over here!" came a voice behind me. I turned to see Hayaka waving me over to a table. There were already four other people there, the black-haired boy, a boy with orange hair, a boy with blue hair, and a boy that had red hair with a dyed black fringe. I walked over to the table, and Hayaka moved over to make space for me. Once I'd sat down, she made introductions.

"This is Katou," she said pointing to the black-haired one. "This is Shun," the orange-haired one. "This is Ichiro," the blue haired one. "And this is Mirai." the red-haired one.

"You should be careful around here," Katou murmured. "We have fights almost everyday."

Everday? I could hardly believe my luck! "You don't say." I replied, giving him a curious look.

Mirai nodded excitedly. "Here," he said, taking my bag. "I'll put a metal plate in it."

Hayaka laughed. "I need to remove one of mine. I have two in here."

"Speaking of fights," Ichiro put down his lunch, taking a newspaper from his bag. "Did you hear that there was another sighting of Akio?" Hearing that name, I almost choked on my drink. _Oh no, not again. _

"Akio?" I asked hesitantly, hoping I didn't look too suspicious.

"Yeah," said Mirai. "Akio Hitoshi. He defeated the Takeshi gang four months ago, the most notorious gang in Dechuan. And he was only in middle school!" Before I could say anything, the bell rang again.

"Well, lunch time's over, let's get back to class." Hayaka murmured as she cleaned up her space."Let's go."

"Sure thing." I replied as I followed the group back towards the classrooms. _I should be careful at this school. Who knows who's watching._

After school, Mirai walked with me to my house, since apparently he lived near me. On the way there, I decided to ask him about Akio. Anything that made him think I didn't know about the guy.

"So where was he seen this time? That Akio guy?" I asked.

"Well, he was spotted near the beach. He beat up some boys, some of which are students at our school." Mirai answered, before turning to me. "It happened last week. So, Aiko, where do you live?"

I cringed inwardly. _Well, since he's walking with me, I might as well tell him. Though I really don't want to._ I stopped, and pointed at a mansion a few blocks away from us. He froze, then gaped as he took it in.

"So, you're family is well off, huh?" he muttered awkwardly. I blushed, but quickly regained control of my embarrassment.

"Yeah well," I said, sighing. "Sometimes I wish I could just be normal."

We walked the rest of the way in silence until we reached my house.

"So, do you want me to come by tomorrow?" Mirai asked, stopping in front of the gate.

I stared at him, probably gaping. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to walk you to school?" He asked again.

"Sure." I replied, as a smile broke out on my face. "You don't mind?" "

No, it'll be fine." Mirai said, chuckling. "I'll be here at seven thirty, so don't forget!" He threw me a fake salute, before turning and waved to me before starting to walk towards his house.

I couldn't help but smile. _He's actually a pretty nice guy. _I thought as I walked inside.

"Welcome home Miss Aiko." One of the maids took my bag, smiling at me. "How was your day?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Well... it was certainly different, but is was nice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aiko P.O.V.**

The rest of my week was spent getting acquinted with my classmates and my classes. It turns out that Hayaka is the gang leader, and she knocked out two guys. Not only that, but she also has 2538 people under her, including a ninja! It's a little surprising, since she seems to be a really gentle girl...but I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover. She has been very kind to me lately, and it was pretty nice to have another girl to talk to. By the time Friday rolled around, I had completely settled into my new school.

"So, Hayaka, do we always have to wear these old fashioned clothes?" I asked as I slipped out of my lab suit. We had just finished chemistry class, and she was about to leave to go to her part time job.

"Well, it seems that we are stuck in the 20th century, with gangsters and gang leaders." She replied cheerfully. "They're pretty cute, don't you think?"

I blinked, but simply nodded in response. She had finished changing by now, and was busy folding up her lab clothes.

"Well, I should be going. See you next week!" Hayaka said as she walked out.

"See you." I replied, before turning to finish dressing. _Good, _I thought. _I didn't want her to see this anyways. _I reached and carefully removed the wig from my head, then slipped it into my bag.

_**Katou P.O.V.**_

_I'd better get home soon. I need to make takoyaki for dinner tonight. _I thought as I walked out of the bathroom, rubbing my temples tiredly.

"Hey Katou, have you seen Banchou?" asked Ichiro as he ran out after me. "She disappeared after class."

"Oh, she had a part-time job to get to, so she left early." I replied curtly, continuing down the hall. "Say Ichiro, don't you think it's weird that there haven't been many fights lately?"

Ichiro seemed to think about it, then nodded. "Yeah, but that's because School Gang Leader defeated those two guys." he replied, smiling. "No one wants to hurt her because she's so cute."

I shrugged, but that did make a good point. "Well, hopefully it'll stay peaceful-" but I was interrupted when Mirai ran up to me, yelling.

"They have her!" I looked at Ichiro, but he looked confused too.

"Have who?" I asked, frowning.

"Banchou! Tenshima has Banchou!" Mirai yelled. The blood drained from my face. "She's at the entrance, Tenshima is there with about 20 guys and she's surrounded! We have to go!" Mirai started running towards the doors, with Ichiro and I right behind him.

When we got to the entrance, we were shocked to see that so many of our guys had fallen. The first years had been easily overcome by Tenshima and the second years, who were standing at the gate looking victorious. Hayaka was sitting at Tenshima's feet, and she looked scared.

"Tenshima! Let her go!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

He laughed, dragging her to her feet. "If you come a step closer, it won't be her hair that's cut." Tenshima said as he lifted a knife to her throat. "I'd recommend backing up. You never know when I could slip up." He slowly started circling the knife on her face and neck.

Katou and the others stepped back, unsure of what to do. _Damn that Tenshima! _He thought, glaring at the second year. _What should we do now?_

_**Aiko P.O.V.**_

I adjusted my new wig; a short, red, boys' style wig. _I hope I don't run into trouble. I'm pretty notorious as Akio. I wonder what they'd say if they knew I was him. _I had packed a set of boys clothes to change into, but if someone recognized me, I'd be screwed.

As I looked out the window, I noticed that there was a large group of people in front of the gate... and Hayaka was there too! She was being held by some blond delinquent, with a knife being held to her throat. _What the heck? Why is that guy holding a knife to her? _I leaned out of the window. _I have to do something! _I desperately looked around for something in my bag, and finally came across a frisbee. _Good thing I can play ultimate frisbee. Now, I have to time this just right. I can't afford any mistakes right now._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Katou P.O.V.**_

"This is really bad Katou! What are we going to do?" Mirai asked me. I looked at him, but I couldn't find a good answer.

"Well well well. It seems the position of Banchou is mine now." Tenshima announced proudly, before looking down at Hayaka. "While I should let you go, I recall something about you hitting me with a bookbag. For that, you will pay." He swiftly dropped her to the ground, and brought back the knife for a fatal stab.

"Tenshima, NOOO!" I yelled as we raced to get to her, but stopped when the knife went flying out of his hand. A boy about our age with red hair dropped to the ground in front of us, and quickly delivered a round house kick to Tenshima, who went flying.

"That's Akio!" Ichiro gasped. "The one who destroyed that gang!"

We watched, awestruck, as the boy quickly disposed of the rest of Tenshima's group. He then casually brushed off his hands before turning to face us.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asked, gesturing to Hayaka, who was shakily sitting up.

"Yeah, something like that...I mean she's my friend!" I said quickly, still processing everything. He turned to give her a hand up, but stopped when Mirai shouted "Look out!" Tenshima had recovered, and had made one final attempt to get Hayaka. He stabbed at her, only to get it caught by Akio, who had pulled Hayaka aside at the last moment. His hand started to bleed from his grip on the knife. Akio wrenched the knife from his hands, which made his own hands bleed even more.

"Well, you have some nerve to try and stab a friend of mine." The boy said as he bent down to look at Tenshima. He frowned slightly, cocking his head to the side.

"Hey, aren't you the guy I beat up last week?" he asked. Tenshima growled, but stopped when Akio grabbed him by the collar and held him up to face him. "If you ever do that again, I'll make you regret it." He dropped Tenshima to the ground, then picked up his bloody knife and broke it in two. Tenshima and the others quickly left, without daring to look back.

_**Hayaka P.O.V.**_

I was still shaking when Katou ran over to me.

"Banchou, you aren't injured are you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm just getting over my fright. I'll be fine." I said, but I couldn't stop shaking and I started crying.

Katou hugged me, rubbing my back. "I'm sorry Hayaka. I said I would protect you." I buried my head in his chest, before I remembered my savior.

"Mirai, did you save me?" I asked, looking over at the red-head.

"No, Akio did." Mirai replied, pointing excitedly to the red headed boy beside him. "Thank you Akio! You saved School Gang Leader!"

When I looked at him, I noticed how similar he and Mirai looked, save Akio was shorter...and looked more frail too.

"Thank you for saving me." I said but stopped when I saw his hand, which was still bleeding profusely. I quickly got up, then grabbed Akio and dragged him back inside the school as fast as possible. The other boy stared after us, but didn't bother to follow.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked as we ran through the school, dripping blood along the hallway.

"Getting you bandages of course!" I snapped as I pulled him into the nurse's office. I immediately started looking for gauze. "It's the least I can do, you got injured because of me-" I turned to see him wiping the blood off on his shirt. "Don't do that! It needs to be properly cleaned. Wash your hands while I go get you another shirt." I walked out the room, closing it quietly behind me. I returned several minutes later with a boys' shirt.

"I'm back Akio." I said cheerfully as I opened the door. My draw dropped. Akio was still sitting on the cot, but he had changed. Instead of seeing the boy with short red hair, I saw that he now had really long hair. Not only that, but he was wearing...a sports bra?

_**Aiko/Akio P.O.V.**_

_This turned into a mess of things. _I thought as I washed my hands. _Now everyone knows that I go to school here. _I slipped out of my shirt, then wrapped it carefully around my hand. _That's what I get for showing off. I have to get out of here. Who knows what trouble I could get into. _I reached up with my good hand, and took my wig off. _Now if only I could find my bag._ _Oh yeah, It's right across the hall._ I quickly ran out to get it. _Now for some new clothes, _I thought as I rummaged through my bag. I slipped on my ponytail wig, but then I heard the doorknob rattle. Before I object, the door opened and she walked in.

"Hey, Akio, I got you a clean shirt." She said smiling, but stopped when she saw me.

She looked at me. I looked at her. "Akio?" Hayaka asked, confused. I nodded sheepishly. We stared at each other for a few minutes, and Hayaka seemed to be pulling herself together. Then, she seemed to get a little excited.

"I know why you had to do this!" she announced.

"Really? You do?" I asked worriedly.

"Your father made you disguise yourself as a girl-"

"No way!" I shouted, interrupting her. "I'm actually a girl."

She stared at me for a while,her eyes widened. "Are you really..Akio?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded slowly. "Why are you wearing a wig and dressing like a boy?"

I sighed. _Might as well tell her. _I thought, rubbing my head sheepishly. "It's a long story." I picked up my bag, and gestured to Hayaka to follow me. "Let's go to my house. I'll explain when we get there."

I started to walk out but Hayaka grabbed my arm. "Shouldn't you put your boys' wig back on? And a shirt?" I looked down to see my bra, not exactly the most subtle of wears.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." I replied, as the blood rushed to my face.

_**Hayaka P.O.V.**_

As we walked, I noticed that Aiko was getting slightly pale.

"Are you okay? Your face is getting pale." I asked.

She nodded shakily. "It's just because my hand hurts, that's all. Oh, here's my house." I followed her to a huge mansion, trying not to gape openly.

As soon as we walked in, a maid came over to us. "Miss Aiko, how was your-" she started, but stopped when she saw her bandaged hand. "Oh dear, we should get you cleaned up immediately."

She grabbed Aiko and started to drag her off somewhere. "Make yourself comfortable!" she yelled before she disappeared completely. I walked over to a chair in the living room, and waited.

About ten minutes later, she returned. Not only was her hand re-bandaged, but she was also wearing a light blue kimono, and her short hair was replaced with her long hair. She sat down in another chair, then waved a maid over.

"Mochi for the two of us please." she asked. The maid nodded, before walking away. "So, Hayaka-" she started.

"Your family is really Yakuza, you don't want anyone to know, so you have a dual personality!" I blurted out.

Aiko blinked, then smacked herself on the forehead. "No."

"Then why do you wear a wig? I'm not even going to ask about the boys' clothes." Before she could respond, the maid returned with two plates of mochi ice cream. After passing one to each of us, she left.

"I wear boys' clothes because they are comfortable." Aiko replied, as she bit into the snack.

"What about the wig?" I asked. "Do you just like cosplay?"

Aiko looked at me, then shook her head. "Haven't you guessed yet?" she asked, pointing to her head. "I have leukemia."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hayaka P.O.V._

I blinked in surprise at the words, but more at the calmness with which she had said it. "Leukemia? You have cancer?"

Aiko nodded. "Uh huh. I had chemo not too long ago, so all my hair fell out." She murmured, pointing to her scalp. "It's in remission now, or so the doctors say." She continued eating, glancing at me from time to time. "Are you okay Hayaka?"

"M-Me? Of course!" I slapped my cheeks quickly, trying to regain composure. "Can you tell me why you are Akio? I don't get it!" I said, frowning. Aiko sighed, poking the remaining mochi on her plate.

"Akio was just a name I threw out, after the first fight." She murmured. "I just got messed with because I looked like a foreigner I guess…then I snapped. I started beating them up, left and right. My uncle had taught me how to fight before leukemia got me…he had had it too."

"So…you aren't a vigilante out to save the world by fighting gangs?" I asked. She started laughing, shaking her head quickly.

"Nope, just a idiot who get's into trouble." She replied, grinning. "Anyway, let me walk you home."

I nodded, standing up and looking at the clock. 5:30. Mom would be really worried. "I can get home alone."

"No way. That idiot might try something, so I want to make sure you're safe." Akio got up, untying the obi of her kimono and draping it onto the chair. "Don't go anywhere, just let me change." I nodded, watching her jog upstairs. A maid walked by and picked up the plates, smiling at me in a friendly matter.

"Miss Aiko seems to be in a better mood recently." She murmured, as another maid picked up the kimono. "More energetic too. I see you must be a really close friend of hers."

"Y-Yes. She's really nice after all!" I said, smiling.

The maid laughed. "That's good. Just don't let her act up too much. We wouldn't want her getting hurt."

I nodded, picking up my bag. "I understand. We'll-" The sound of feet thudding down the stairs. We turned to see Aiko dressed once more in boys clothes, the short red wig in place.

"Comme on, don't want your mom getting worried!" She said, running out the door.

"W-Wait up!" I bowed quickly to the maids, before running out after her.

_Aiko P.O.V._

I took a deep breath of cool afternoon air, reveling in the fact that not too long ago I was stuck inside a hospital room. Hayaka jogged to my side, panting slightly.

"You're really fast." She murmured, frowning slightly.

"If my mom were here, I wouldn't want her to worry." I said, smiling.

She nodded, giving me a curious look. "And where is your mom?"

"France. She's meeting with some fancy designer." The thought of it hurt a bit, knowing that she wouldn't be back for several weeks. That was the downside of having a famous mom I guess.

"And what about your dad?" Hayaka asked quietly.

I grimaced, lifting a hand to point to the sky. "He's up there." I replied.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I blinked in surprise, before rubbing her head.

"It's fine, it's not like it was your fault." Glancing at my watch, I gazed down the street. "So, where's your house?"

She pointed to one house down the block. "There it is!" Taking her hand, I started running, laughing at her feeble protests. Reaching the house shortly, we paused to catch our breath.

"Why the running?" Hayaka asked, opening the door to her house.

"It's fun!" I replied. A loud shout came from somewhere in the house, as a woman barreled towards us. Or at least, towards Hayaka.

"Hayaka! If you were going to be out late you should have called!" She cried, hugging her daughter tightly. "Even Katou didn't know where you were!"

"You called him? Please tell him I'm fine!" She said, giving her mom a worried look. "I was with Ai..Akio."

Her mother turned to stare at me, suspicion in her eyes. "Hayaka, isn't he the guy who is always getting in fights?" she asked, looking at my bandaged hand.

Hayaka nodded. "Yeah, but he's really nice, and he saved me!" She replied, as i breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well..okay then." Her mother murmured. "Is Katou okay with this? You being alone with another guy I mean?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Why would he care?" I wanted to smack my forehead, but resisted the urge, coughing to get their attention.

"I really have to go and study so…I'll see you two later!" I said quickly, inching towards the door.

"Wait, I want to thank you for helping Hayaka!" The woman gestured towards her kitchen. "At least have a bite to eat!"

I shook my head, opening the door. "Thanks, but no thanks is necessary." I murmured, before ducking out the door, breathing another sigh of relief.

"That lady is really concerned for Hayaka…" I sighed at the thought of my own mom, not even here to see me getting into trouble. Probably for her own good though. She'd have a cow… but I'm doing the right thing…right?

"What do you think dad?" I asked aloud. The stars gave no reply, though I could swear I saw a twinkle. Chuckling, I shoved my hands in my pockets, jogging in the direction of home.


End file.
